This invention relates to motorcycles, relating specifically to fuel systems for motorcycles
The long-standing problem with providing security to motorcycles continues. Efforts have been made to prevent the theft of motorcycles by locking the ignition, by locking various other components of the motorcycle, by chaining the motorcycle to a stationary object, etc.
Ignition locks are generally satisfactory where a motorcycle is parked in full view because it is difficult for a thief to "hot wire" the motorcycle in a short period of time. However, it is generally, fairly easy to hot wire a motorcycle and only a few minutes is required to complete the job and steal a motorcycle. It is far more difficult to re-plumb a motorcycle.
Gasoline line locks are known for use in automobiles. Various devices of this type are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,925, Aug. 19, 1980, to Clark wherein it is contemplated that the lock be installed in the floor surface of the automobile; in U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,587, Oct. 1, 1974, to Good wherein the conventional ignition key was modified and a valve actuated by the ignition key in a fuel line; in U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,287, Oct. 3, 1972, to Rees, et. al., in which the valve mechanism was mounted on the bulkhead with the key access on one side of the bulkhead and the valve on the other side, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,063, Oct. 24, 1972, to Dunseath, which discloses a very complex multiple plunger arrangement for actuating or permitting actuation of a valve. None of these systems is adaptable for use in motorcycles and, insofar as applicant is aware, motorcycle fuel line locks have not been used. In any event, the modification of a motorcycle fuel system to accommodate additional structures, such as additional valves and locks, is usually not possible, or at least not feasible in any practical sense. The space available for modifying the fuel system is extremely limited and there is very little structure to which any new structure can be mounted.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a motorcycle fuel line valve locking assembly which can be quickly mounted to an existing valving arrangement, thereby converting the valve into a fuel lock. This obviates the need for additional space, additional mounting structure, and the re-plumbing of the entire fuel system.